My Little Snitch
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Oliver Wood loves quidditch and he strives to win, but he's pressuring Harry too much. Slash! Rated M! Established relationship!


_Hello! This is just a little oneshot i thought of. I don't own HP._  
><em>I like this pairing and it's the first time i'm writing this and i hope you guys like it! There will be slash and smut so if you don't like don't read it. I put **** where the sex scene starts and ends so you can skip if if you guys want. Anyway, enjoy and please REVIEW!<em>

**Seeking For Love**

"And Potter catches sight of the snitch and he goes—Oh—OH! Cotton sees it too! They're gonna crash, Potter's getting closer and—

OHHH! Ohhh…that was a nasty tumble, both players hangs on to their brooms. But the snitch is nowhere in sight—Potter's looking frazzled…Gregory Cotton flies above the players and scouts for the golden snitch again,"

The crowd settles back into muted cheering as the focus was turned back to the chasers flying even more vigorously and heatedly now.

"Quigley has the quaffle, he swiftly maneuvers around the keeper and OH! Ten points for the Ballycastle Bats!" Towards one side of the stadium, a swerve of spectators in black robes and holding up bat logos cheered and hooted as Quigley pumped his fist in the air with a triumphant grin. He flew lower and had a quick high five with Oliver.

"That was smashing Quigley!" the chaser answered by saluting Captain Wood and looking over at their seeker and then presenting the flustered Captain with a kissy face. He laughed as Oliver turned an interesting shade of red and then kept on making more pronounced smacking noises.

The Chaser laughed as he spotted the scowl, "Oh shut up," Oliver grumbled lowly. The Captain then flew back into the ongoing game with a shaky turn and quietly cursed the bloody Chaser. The team always seemed to have fun in teasing Harry and Oliver after they caught the two in the locker rooms snogging. Forced to reveal their secret relationship, they vowed to always lock the door when they get into…um...their _personal activities_.

Oliver tightened his grip on his new Twigger 90, it was a present from his boyfriend on their one year anniversary. A quick blush adorned the wizard's cheeks when he remembered that particular night, it felt so satisfying to see the limp Harry sported in the morning.

But he quickly shook out of it as a blob of pale blue whipped passed him, The Appleby Arrow's Chaser…what was her name again? Oliver growled as she sent a wink to him and accelerated to catch the dropping quaffle.

The said Captain veered in an arch to try to beat her to the quaffle but was too late as she promptly caught it and threw it into one of the hoops.

"Shit,"

"Ten points to the Appleby Arrows!" Pale blue banners waved as the pitch was drowned by the mast volume of ear-piercing hollering.

"Damn it," Oliver bit his lips in frustration. Where was Harry? No, where was their seeker?

Frantically looking around the pitch, he caught sight of the petite wizard high up and looking down with his searching gaze. As he observed closer, he could see a sneer on his boyfriend's face…was he _jealous_? Oliver scoffed, this was no time to be jealous, they needed to win!

With renewed vigor, Oliver charged at the opposing team's chaser, caught in the sudden action, the player dropped the quaffle. Acting quickly, Oliver latched onto it and threw it to Quigley who hit it through a hoop with the end of his broom. The Ballycastle Bats fans once again shrieked in excitement as ten more points were earned by their favorite chaser. Oliver chuckled as Quigley smirked with his shining white teeth towards the crowd, he was always the most popular player and girls positively fawned over his charisma.

Gregory Cotton flew over Oliver and he looked up to seek out their team's own seeker and the disdain was still written on Harry's face accompanied by—

…pain?

No, that wasn't right. Oliver then shouted up at Harry while from the corner of his eyes watching Quigley and another player battle for the brown ball.

"Harry!" the startled green eyes whipped to his Captain, Oliver then showed Harry his unyielding face. It was the face that he used while saying his speech before each game and the face that tells everyone around him that he's serious…and he means business. Harry tensed but gave a slight nod. Oliver frowned at his seeker's tedious expression.

With Harry's eyes still on Oliver, Oliver mouthed a harsh _focus_ at the blank face.

XXX

Harry Pov

I slouched over onto my firebolt as I tried to catch my breath. Flying higher, I relished in the cold windy air as it caressed my face, it cooled the heat of the sting on my cheek a little bit. But the bruise still ached from colliding with Cotton, the end of the other's broom managed to stab me in the cheek before I quickly turned around just to twist my waist harshly.

Before the start of the game I was already feeling peaky with my complexion an unhealthy pale color, my walk was even cautious because of the slight stomach ache I had. Poppy stated it was just a cold and almost locked me in so I could rest. However, I couldn't let Oliver down; he's been looking forward to this game for weeks. I couldn't take it if he doesn't win and he loses that passion in his eyes.

It's so exhilarating to watch my boyfriend talk so heatedly about quidditch, he really loves the sport. Nevertheless, I'm starting to think it was better I not play since I still haven't caught the snitch yet and the team is looking more unsatisfied. I discreetly loosened my tight grip on the handle and placed my right hand over my clothed stomach and started to rub, trying to elevate some of the discomfort. The pain seemed to increase once I saw _her_ score ten points for the opposing team.

My face turned dark as she bellowed and sneaked a glance at _my_ boyfriend. A wave of jealousy washed over me once I saw her sly grin, understandably I would have to get used to it. After all, Oliver is the captain of one of the most successful quidditch teams. Tons of girls have his half-naked poster on their bedroom wall; we had one of our major rows when he revealed that he was going to do that photo-shoot.

He claimed it was going to be the only one and it's just something to satisfy the crazy fans. Nonetheless, I still frown whenever I see that poster anywhere in quidditch stored. Admittedly, Oliver does have an amazing body and under any other circumstances I would love to look at it but I hate the photo. It doesn't show the real him at all, he has on this arrogant smirk and he puffs out his chest with his nipples facing right toward the viewer. The real Oliver is so much kinder and modest.

Suddenly, the announcer called out another ten points for us and my face split into a smile. But a sharp pain in my abdomen ceased my joy causing the smile to turn into a grimace.

"Harry!" hearing my name, my head spun around to see Oliver, I was about to grin at my lover but his face stopped me. His lips were thin and straight, his eyes were emotionless and I struggled to compose myself under his intense scrutiny.

The image of the poster ran through my head before I shook it off. This was another side to Oliver, his Captain side; it's the expression he shows when he works our arse off on the pitch before the sun even rises. During those times, I'm not his lover to him anymore, I'm the teams seeker…I hate it. It's like this Oliver cares only about winning and nothing else.

Bloody wanker.

Seeing Oliver's lips move, I tried to read what he was saying. Squinting and leaning forward I saw his lips move to say _focus_.

I sighed, 'Of course, what else would he be worrying about but the game,'

Looking back at the spot where he was, I saw that he was at the center of the pitch steering around the players to try to get to the quaffle. The announcer was a distant ringing to my ears as I saw it.

It was there—

hiding, just a glint of gold and if I wasn't looking at Oliver, I wouldn't have noticed it. Acting on pure instinct, I surged forward on my broom into a sharp dive. I firmly ignored the uncomfortable churning in my stomach. The wind was coming at me rapider now and I fought to keep my glassless eyes open as air and dust particles crashed into me. Vaguely, I heard the announcer shout my name and the other seekers name but I wasn't worrying about that.

I glanced at the ground to see it was getting closer; the bright green grass was becoming clearer to my eyes. Sensing another presence behind me, I reasoned that it was Cotton who was trying to beat me to the snitch. The golden snitch was still floating around but it started to gain speed right before my hand could clasp over it.

The small ball zipped and zapped I chased after it.

The ground was near, if I don't pull up now, I'll crash. Abruptly, an image of Oliver appeared in my mind and new energy and strength came to me.

'I have to do this!'

With that thought, my arm reached forward with all my might and I couldn't help but exhale as my hand came in contact with smooth cold metal. Quickly regaining my sense, I pulled up my broom and refrained from ramming into the ground. Toes just gliding across the field, I held up the golden snitch for all to see. The crown jumped up in a flurry of noises drowning out the announcer shouting out that the Ballycastle Bats was the winner! In the distant, I saw Ron jumping up and down with his now longer red hair flying in all places. Meanwhile, Hermione beside him still held a smile but was also looking at me in worry.

You okay? She mouthed. I gave a miniscule nod and tried to ignore the ache in my stomach which was becoming more definite. Yet, I still put on a huge smile as I landed and the team swept me up in a huge hug with Oliver's arms around and Quigley's hand patting on my back. Hugs were given so speedily, I had no time to see who was congratulating me. Caught in the excitement, I almost didn't feel the palm that brushed over my arse.

Looking back to see one of the female chasers, I raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged and smirked while I shook my head and laughed. That intimate act reminded me of Oliver, he let go of me when it became too crowded.

Leaning over to see where my lover was, my eyes abruptly burned with rage.

Right over there, not even ten feet away was Oliver _with that girl!_ She held out her hand to Oliver and he hesitantly put his hand in hers. That little movement already caused bile to rise in my stomach. But before I could blink, she dragged him closer and _hugged him_! I clenched my fists and pain erupted in my eyes, almost surpassing the pain in my stomach. I closed my eyes before I could see the rest. Mary, one of our team's beater rested her hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see her concerned gaze; most of the others were going off to the party that we had overtime we won. Nobody noticed her and me. She and I were pretty close, she was muggleborn with short dark brown hair, and she had an easy smile but a tough arm.

"You alright Harry? You look kinda pale," I shook my head quickly but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Y—yeah, um…no" I cleared my throat, "I-I'm fine,"

She looked at me suspiciously, "If you're sure…come on. We need to get to the party before all the fire whiskey is gone," she smirked evilly at me and my spirits rose at her cheerful attitude. She was a good friend who reminded me of Hermione because she always mothered me but she also had a bit of Fred and George's mischief, especially with that smirk.

She laughed at led me away from the quidditch pitch with her arm around my shoulder.

Oh yeah, did I mention? She's taller than me…like a _whole head_ taller. It's definitely annoying, I grew after Hogwarts but it didn't mean that I'm a giant like her…it's not normal to be that tall.

Even Oliver's shorter…Oliver. Sadness washed over my face as I was reminded of my uncaring boyfriend.

"Hey Captain," I froze, I didn't even realize he was behind me. I listened passively to Mary and Oliver's arguing and teasing before growing tired. It seems that my stomachache is going to be accompanied by a headache too. I groaned mentally.

My eyes burned at the fact that Oliver didn't acknowledge me when walking to the bar where the party was commencing. He didn't even notice how I had my hand on my stomach the whole time.

XXX

Oliver Pov

I laughed loudly, startling the people around me, and that's one of the signs I'm too drunk. The joke wasn't even that funny. One of the bartenders then came up to me, I was a usual and he recognized me as soon as I came through the door with the rest of the flashy team with them holding up the trophy above their heads.

The amused wizard stopped before me and I ended up looking at his feet.

"Hey Stan," I paused, "Whoa, my words are slurr..rred," I chuckled drunkenly and looked up at a face who was trying hard to not burst out laughing. A hand grabbed my arm.

"Come on Oliver, you're too drunk," I grunted in protest as Stan picked me up by the arm, I grumbled louder.

"Oh…that's hurts Stan," without control in my legs I toppled over onto the body before me….was his hair always that soft?

Looking up at the cautious bartender I spoke with my words even more garbled, "Y…your hair…its s-so soft…" he body froze.

"Oliver, you're drunk. What will Harry think if he heard that?" the voice held a tone of warning.

I moaned, "It..I..reminds me of him," Laughter filled my ears but I couldn't grasp the words…what were we talking about again?

The bartender holding the now unconscious Captain sighed and rolled his eyes and murmured, "My hair is blonde and Harry's is black…stupid," he grabbed his wand and cast a nippy levitation spell, "Harry's going to be so mad…"

XXX

Harry Pov

Shit! Blood spurted from the cut on my hand as I bumped it against the kitchen counter. I complained as I fumbled for my wands, I was so out of it I didn't realize I was using my injured hand and I cursed violently as the tip of my wand probed at the open wound.

Losing my temper, I forced my wand out of my jean pocket and hastily cast a quick _episkey_ at the long cut. It didn't fully close up but it stopped bleeding. This was the problem with muggle clothes…why are they always so damn tight? But it seems that the guy at the checkout center liked the way the jeans snuggled against my arse, accentuating every curve, I could tell by the way his eyes traveled down my form. I blushed as I recalled that night when Oliver grew so jealous that after our love making I could barely even walk.

I sighed as I grabbed a sandwich I hurriedly made; I had an appointment with Poppy right after. I decided to go to the muggle world after the party, nobody noticed I left. Determining to go to a nearby café, I nearly tripped onto the concrete. After getting a hot coffee, I did trip coming out the café and cut my hand on a piece of glass on the floor. I cussed in every language there was…what was with my luck today?

Anyway, I got back to the flat I shared with Oliver. Before, my stomach felt so uncomfortably full but once at home I was hungry again. Hence the badly sandwich I put together, the lettuce was falling all over the place, the cheese was rock hard, the meat tasted awkward and I'm pretty sure the tomato wasn't supposed to look like that, thus the increase in my aches…yes I said aches as in stomach ache, headache, muscle aches and basically everywhere else.

Hurrying over to Hogwarts, I vanished the half eaten sandwich to Merlin knows where and sauntered into the hospital wing.

"Harry! How are you dear?"

"Fine Poppy," She gave me a disbelieving glare.

"Mm hm, sure Harry," She ignored my protests and gestured over to the bed.

"Now just sit here and I'll cast a diagnostic spell because Merlin knows you'll never tell me what's wrong unless it's with code phrases,"

"It's not—"

Poppy flicked out her wand and rested the tip of it on my messy mop of hair; she loosened her grip to show that she was nonthreatening.

"Now, now Harry, your _I'm fine_ means _I'm sick_ or _I feel horrible_. It took me years to figure that out and I'm not ready to face your other new secret messages," I pouted the way that had all the girls relenting.

"That's not gonna work, now just close your eyes please," I scoffed and shut my eyes. I shivered as the spell was casted and I felt an odd probing sensation on every part of my body. Poppy and Hermione are to only ones at which my pout didn't work, even Oliver yielded to it. My shoulders slumped as the smiling young man appeared before my eyes…a picture of that girl hugging him speedily drove all thoughts of him out of my mind.

"Harry. Harry? Harry….Harry!"

"Hm?" I jolted at Poppy's loud voice, "Poppy?"

She twirled her wand in her hand and spoke, "Well, you just have a worsening cold. A few potions and plenty of rest should do it…"I nodded and made to stand up but a hand on my shoulder immobilized me, "Harry? What's wrong?" her tone made it clear that there were to be no lying…but my mouth remained unmoving.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes, I heard Poppy sigh and kneel so she was face to face with me. I refused to meet her eyes, "Are you okay?" I didn't want to lie.

"No," the word came out choked and tears were starting to blur my vision.

"Oh Harry…" A comforting hand rubbed my back and directed me to lie down on the bed. A sob escaped my mouth as I felt the soft warm sheets under me. Faintly, I heard Poppy call a house elf to bring some potions before I succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

XXX

"Harry dear, you need to wake up,"

I grumbled in exhaustion and extended out a hand to the annoying voice which was disturbing my sleep.

"No…" I murmured. I heard a sigh and some rustle indicating movement.

"Harry, you need to take your potions," Surrendering to the demand, I wearily opened my eyes but immediately squinted as the white of the hospital wing stung my eyesight. Feeling a vial resting on my lips asking for entrance, I parted my lips and took in the vial. I was used to potions by now so I knew to hold my breath when downing Professor Snape's potions. The habit of calling him Professor never stopped, it's probably the commanding aura the man always had.

With one word, he can basically crush my hope and dreams with his sarcasm. Anyway, as usual, I gagged as the potion flowed down my throat. The texture was somewhat lumpy and combined with the horrific taste; I coughed violently and clenched my eyes as if it would help with the flavor.

"Ok, that's it. Just rest now," I grumbled and curled up into a ball while pulling the white sheets up to my neck. Shivering from the potions aftertaste, I settled into another peaceful slumber.

XXX

Oliver Pov

Ugh…

What the hell is that infernal pounding?

"Oliver Wood! Open the door up straightway!"

Shit…what now? I resolved to not open my eyes and hopefully go back to sleep. This is dream…that pounding isn't real, neither is that shrill and piercing voice that's destroying my eardrums….just a dream…

"OLIVER!"

Wasn't a girl's voice supposed to be comforting and elegant?

"What?" I jumped out of bed and my eyes flew opened as all the feeling in my legs disappeared. Gasping as the ground grew closer; I stuck out my hands to loosen the impact of my fall. An oomph sound filled the room and then a groan from me. While struggling to get up, I gripped my bed to get my balance. Moaning as my vision blurred, I cautiously stepped out my room with a hand rubbing my forehead…bloody headache.

Hearing cursing coming in the distance, I went to the living room and heard from the other side of the door the sound of a spell being cast. My eyes widened as Hermione stormed into the room with a face that promised bloody torture and then froze once she spotted me.

"So…you're awake," she said hesitantly but didn't loosen her grip on her wand.

I grunted in agreement and crawled with two feet to the kitchen and grabbed a potion. While drinking the foul potion, I realized I could've just summoned it with my wand...which is where? Hands searching through my clothed body, I saw that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and my wand was in my pocket. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve after becoming more sober and went to greet the fuming witch who was still standing where I left her.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing here at….7 am in the morning but she beat me to it.

"Where's Harry?" I froze and the wheels in my mind were creaking…Harry?

"What?" I whispered in confusion. She looked at me with burning eyes.

"Harry…you know, your boyfriend, lover, and your team's seeker. The one who lives with you and is supposed to be _here_ right now but clearly _isn't_," I continued staring at her even after her hair stopped bristling and her lips stopped the harsh movement.

"Oh,"

"_Oh?_ All you can say is oh?" I rubbed my face with my hand as the witch started her famous lectures about needing to pay more attention to their lovers and the consequences…weird how it seems that I'm the only one in our circle of friends who gets the scolding….

"Hermione!" I snapped to stop her ramblings. She looked affronted and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, "Look, I don't know okay? I don't know what happened after the game, I didn't see him at the party…he's probably off sulking about his poor performance in the game, he'll come back soon enough," Silence met my words. Meeting her eyes, I wondered why the talkative witch was suddenly silent. Her lips were clenched and her hands were in fists. If I look real closely, I would see that she was shaking with compressed rage.

Hermione shut her eyes before opening them again to meet Oliver's stare head on and gritted out the words so hard I could hear the grinding of her teeth.

"Poor…performance?" I blushed slightly, poor was a bit too harsh…I mean Harry did catch the snitch in the end.

"I…m-mean, well…yeah," I shrugged. The poufy haired woman shifted her stance and uncrossed her arms just to put them on her hips. She then spoke with a curious tone,

"Tell me Oliver. What would happen…or what would you think if Harry did not catch the snitch?" All I could do was blink…

"What?"

"If…you lost...what would you do then?" I couldn't meet her gaze. Honestly, I never thought about that before…we always won…or at least the years I've been on the team. We never lost. And that's because of Harry, he always catches the snitch…it's true it was close yesterday but we still won. In the back of my mind, I knew that it's impossible to never lose in quidditch. Since it's never happened to me, we just never crossed that hurdle.

As captain, I lost during the years in Hogwarts but I—

Harry has gotten better. He's not the wimpy weak kid he was back before.

"It's always Harry isn't it?"

Hm? Her voice sneaked into my thoughts, it was like she read my mind…how did she know that I was always thinking of Harry? Yeah, I guess I do…depend on Harry a lot. But that's the point, the seeker is the quickest way to a win, it all depends on Harry, doesn't it?

I…I-I don't pressure him. He always seems so animated and into it when I give my speeches.

A sigh brought my head to whip around and observe the relenting witch before me. Her gaze was softening but there was a hint of sadness.

"Oliver…" I waited patiently for her to continue, "Harry…he's in the hospital wing," Immediately my feet started to move but her shout stopped me, "No! Oliver," her hands were stretched out to stop me, "Harry's fine, he's just recovering from a tiny cold, ok? No big deal," I nodded but still started to make my way over to the fireplace, "Oliver," I listened to her while my hand clenched around the green floo powder, "Just please…no more pressure, okay?"

The last thought I had before the room disappeared in a frenzy of blurs and shapes was, 'Pressure…really?'

XXX

Harry Pov

"Thank you," I sniggered at the stuttering house elf before it popped away. I still found it funny how Twinkie, a new house elf still wasn't used to my treatment no matter how many times Dobby tried to explain it to him. Breathing in the warm and flavorful smell of the hot soup, I promptly started salivating and my stomach grumbled. I'm feeling loads better, the ache is all gone after the miracle potion Poppy gave me. When I woke up, she said that Severus wishes me better but I just snorted and by the twinkle in her eyes, I knew he instead probably said something along the lines of _damn that blasted Potter for getting sick, he's doing it on purpose just to waste my priceless potions!_

I smiled as I thought of that and started to eat the bread next to my bowl of soup.

I almost choked on the large bite of bread when there was a yell of surprise and a flurry of footsteps met my ears only for me to see _him_ at the entrance.

_Oliver_

He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide with…worry?

"Harry…" I cherished the voice that I haven't heard in a day and I whispered a breathy hello. Standing up straight, my lover strolled over to my side and quite punctually planted a kiss on my cheek. I stared up at him in shock, "Hey, missed you," My eyes brightened and there were probably wrinkles around my smiling eyes.

"Missed you too," A shadow of concern crossed Oliver's face.

"Are you okay? Your voice still sounds sore, do you need anything? Popp—"

I waved my hands to try to stop my love's panic and couldn't contain the snickers that erupted out of me, he looked at me offended and I instantly stopped and caressed his arm.

"I'm perfectly fine…now that you're here," I didn't need to look up to know that he was smirking right now.

"Oh really?" My eyes glazed over at the growl.

Our eyes met and I swear my heart skipped a beat, we started to lean forward. We haven't kissed or had any intimacy for a whole day! His lips were getting nearer, and I could see the freckles more clearly. My eyes swept over his right cheek and I spotted the group of freckles which if you connected them would be a picture of a snitch. I remembered the day I discovered that while in bed just lazily trailing my fingers over Oliver's sleeping face.

He wasn't exactly happy when he found out I actually used pen and drew the snitch on his face but it was totally worth when he called me his little snitch who was destined for only him.

I felt the warm breath of my love, it's clear he didn't brush yet but I didn't care.

His lips were getting closer…and—

"Ah!" Oliver's head jerked up at the exclamation, he frantically looked down to see the burning soup spilling onto my hospital robe.

Oliver gasped, "Oh! Harry! I'm so s—"

"Oliver, its fine...see?" With a quick cleaning charm, the soup was gone and Oliver calmed down.

"Sorry, it's just—"

"Oliver? Love?" His eyes were clouded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Harry. Here," Oliver sat up and grabbed the soup and proceeded to feed the soup to me. I just raised my brows and said,

"I think I'm good with the soup," The Captain nodded in agreement and grabbed the half eaten piece of bread and broke a piece off. He held it out for me and I purposely leaned over, taking my time just to incase the whole piece of bread and the tip of Oliver' fingers in my warm cavern. Swirling my tongue, making sure to come in contact with the trembling fingers, I slowly drew away, taking the bread with me.

I cheekily smiled at the darkening face of my lover as I chewed, his breathing was harder now and his eyes were full of hunger, more passion than quidditch…all the passion as for me.

"Harry…stop, we shouldn't do this here," I pouted the way that always undone Oliver, I could tell it was working.

"Oliver…" My breathy voice just caused a lustful growl to come from the Captain.

"Harry…" I moaned loudly as I felt the firm body lean onto me and trapping me onto the bed. Vaguely, I saw Oliver get rid of the food with his wand. I whined as his lips sucked at my neck creating a deep red mark. Whimpering as he lapped at it eagerly, I struggled to get rid of the offending clothes but a hand halted my movements, "No…Harry. Stop," His solemn tone broke through me and I stopped and sat up with him helping me. Sitting on his lap while facing him, I squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Oliver?"

"Harry, I just want to say that…" I looked at him questionably, "I'm so sorry," I waited for him to explain, he sighed and continued, "I really should have noticed that you were sick and…I never should have pressured you to win," I grinned at my lover who was avoiding my eyes.

"Oliver, hey," He looked up at me, "it's fine really, I get how badly you wanted to win…and I did too,"

I embraced my Captain and whispered, "I love you, this little thing will never make me leave,"

I was yanked up into a forceful and brutal kiss as Oliver's lips devoured mine. Groaning in pleasure from the onslaught of tongue, I just tightened my arms around his neck.

"Oliver…"

"Harry, I love you," A huge smile split my face and I whispered back the sentiment. I squirmed from the kisses which were traveling to my sensitive neck, he nipped at the delicate spot where he just marked before and I felt his smirk on my skin.

He groaned as my quivering legs accidently brushed Oliver's groin which was sporting a rather noticeable hard on, "merlin, Harry…I'd do anything for you,"

I smirked, "Anything huh? Well, how about this?"

I leaned up to whisper into Oliver's ears and his eyes lit up as bright as the hospital walls.

"Of course Harry, anything…" He purred roughly and it sent a jolt to my hardening manhood.

Once again, our lips met in a flurry of passion and I dimly noticed Oliver casting a locking and silencing spell over us before I yelped as a palm pressed severely onto my clothed erection.

"Ah!" I cried out. His lips were caressing mine blocking anymore noise I had as the palm stroked the outline of my erection. Our lips were connected as his hand retreated and left me aching. Shivering when the hospital robe was ripped off of my body, I reached for Oliver's undershirt; his robe was already gone from fumbling on the frail hospital bed.

But a hand struck out and grasped my two wrists and trapped them above my head. My nipples hardened as Oliver released my swollen lips and my bare body was exposed to Oliver's ravening gaze. A blush adorned my cheeks and I bit my lips when I realized I wasn't wearing anything to cover my bits and my hard on was resting on my stomach jolting as Oliver's gaze focused on it. It was already leaking precum and I felt the white substance on my stomach.

"Harry…_Merlin_," I yelped as his hands moved to cover both sides of my body, his fingernails dragged at my sides tickling me. I let out a small titter but my breath caught as both hands traveled to my hips, stroking them.

"Oliver…you're…ah! Hands…cold," He laughed lowly.

"Warm them up," The voice sounded loud in the room and it sent anticipation through my body.

I tried to reach out to grasp onto something—anything as his hands stroked closer near my entrance but I couldn't move my hands.

Looking up in confusion, my eyes widened as I saw the black and scarlet ties that were connecting my wrists to the bed headboard. Fighting to free my hands, I tugged and pulled but it wouldn't come loose, did Oliver do this wandless? A hint of a smile graced my face as my chest was filled with pride.

A voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Harry," I met Oliver's impatient gaze and wiggled my arse against Oliver's still clothed erection; he rumbled and tightened the grip on my hips to halt the movement.

Oliver's lips parted at the heated look in my eye and advanced to touch my entrance which was clenching onto air with excitement. A finger pressed against the rim of my entrance and I tensed my fists.

"Hurry," I whispered soundlessly but he heard it.

It always was better to do it quickly to get the slight pain over with but it still took me by surprise as the long rough finger entered my body. As the appendage pushed into me I lifted up my hips and my arms got sore from the tense muscles as my fingers tried desperately to grip the ties. Throwing my head back with my emerald eyes wide open I whined as my inner walls were pushed and nudged as the finger twisted and turned.

"Ugh," it was Oliver; I could tell from just looking at me like this Oliver was already losing it, he was always a visual person.

"Mmm…ah!" I yelled as the intrusion grew deeper, I arched my body in slight pain and Oliver softened at my hurt filled face. A pair of lips quickly kissed my stressed face by first planting one on my tight mouth and then proceeding to kiss everywhere on my face.

I couldn't help but laugh as Oliver's lips brushed over my right eyelid for the third time, "Oliver. More…"

He looked at me with lust but his eyes held hesitancy.

"You sure?" I nodded quickly and uttered a husky please. Smirking in satisfaction, my boyfriend drew me into a kiss and his tongue dominated mine and then swept over my teeth and every inch of my mouth. Hazily, I felt one of Oliver's hand reaching up to pet and stroke my wrists which were still tied up, I thought he would undo the knot but he just loosened them.

Hardly noticing when a second finger joined the unmoving first, I moaned into Oliver's mouth in pleasure. Taking it as a good sign, Oliver started to scissor the two fingers. I flinched as my hole started to burn from the stretch but my bottom lips being sucked and nibbled on distracted me.

His fingers continued to stretch me and my entrance slowly relented and let the fingers penetrate deeper into my delicate body.

Suddenly breaking away from the kiss, I moaned with shock.

"Oh! Oh….ah…ha," His fingers had curled up and hit _there_. My penis twitched as Oliver got the hint and started to push his fingers into my arse faster, hitting my prostate every time. I didn't realize my hips were also moving until I was the one who was riding the fingers. Getting too enthusiastic, I pushed off too far and I whimpered as the fingers slipped out of me.

Struggling to get the fingers back, I cursed at my useless hands.

A chuckle made me glare defiantly at my boyfriend, he could help! "Oliver…" I tried to make it sound like a warning but it just sounded desperate.

Oliver smirked, "Begging?" I glowered at him and I stuttered out a no. He planted one more peck on my lips, I leaned up to get a deeper kiss but the restraints prevented me from moving too much, "Hold on love,"

Oliver hurriedly took off his shirt and hastened to slip off his pants.

Merlin…why wasn't he naked yet?

My breathing got faster and my now empty arsehole convulsed as I saw the glorious body of my Captain in nothing but his boxers. Bloody hell, the entire budge where his ten inch glory was resting…it was entirely and completely wet. My own erection twitched as he quickly got the boxers off leaving his manhood to bounce up and down. My eyes glazed over as the picture of me on my knees while that heavenly cock slapped my cheek and bounced right back up again to slap my other cheek crossed my mind. And then the musky scent of quidditch and sweat and men reached my nose making me drool onto his throbbing dick.

However, I shook my head and paid attention as Oliver advanced towards me.

That was a fantasy for another day.

I reveled in the feeling of submitting when Oliver's toned body crushed mine making me feel totally defenseless, I threw my head back as the long rod of meat brushed over my entrance.

"Shit…Oliver, need you now!" I moaned to cut off any of his protests and I directed my arse till my hole was right over the head of the stone hard dick, "Oliver," His gaze was still entranced by my clasping hole.

"Love," the name broke through his enchantment and our eyes met. My head nodded slightly and he pushed. It felt amazing, so bloody amazing the pain didn't even matter. It wasn't the first time we done this but it still felt like the first time, "Ahhh!" He suddenly stopped and made to pull out, "No!" I sobbed and my toned legs which are now turned to jelly made to clasp around my Captain's waist.

"We—"

"No, keep going…please," I opened one eye and saw him nod and push forward. It was humongous; it felt ten times bigger once it's in you. It was so defined, I could feel every vein and his pulse as my walls tightened around it.

_Just a little bit more..._

It was like Oliver read my mind when he thrust his entire length into me.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Screaming in pleasure as the head of his cock hit my prostate, I yelled even louder as the length retreated and Oliver pulled out till the head was just touching the moist rim of my opening, "Oliver…" I pleaded but he ignored me. He leaned over and I opened my closed eyes, he licked my ear and bit hard.

"Scream for me, my little snitch,"

So I did.

I screamed my lover's name as the ten inch dick thrust into my inviting opening in one go and he pulled all the way out just to push back in. I knew his stamina and he could go on like this for more than I can handle. Every time his dick pushed my forward I threw my head back straining my neck to scream and yell from the coursing pleasure washing over my body. My hands grew red from the ties and I desperately tried to pull and tug to free my hands.

But the strength was leaving me as the pounding grew more violent; he slammed my abused prostate and the friction as he slid out and then in was killing me. When a particular hard hit my swollen prostate, I fell over the edge without any contact to my cock. Streams of white and erupted out from my cock and it splashed over my chest. One streak landed on my nipples.

While another leaned right into my open mouth which was still moaning for Oliver. I heard him groan as my mouth remained open, he could probably see my pearly white cum against my red tongue and rosy red lips.

I couldn't do anything about the taste…and I didn't care either because he still _didn't stop_. My entrance quaked in desire after coming down from my orgasm but it couldn't get any rest as Oliver continued to slam into me. I was reduced to sobbing as my sensitive entrance was penetrated over and over again.

Oliver's moans were growing louder and more frequent and I could tell he was close. Oliver then surprised me by fumbling above my head to free my hands. Immediately my hands clutched the sheets as his hands hugged my waist only to pull me down harder onto his ten inch cock.

"Harry…oh…" He snarled and clenched his eyes tight.

"Oliver…oh Oliver, Oliver, Oliver," I couldn't stop whispering his name as my body was being violated, but I liked it.

Because it's Oliver.

It's Oliver that's doing this to me.

And that's why it's ok.

"Harry, I'm gonna cum," his grip on my waist increased, I could tell I wouldn't be able to climb on a broom tomorrow.

"Cum….Oliver…ah! Ahhh! Shit….I'm your little snitch! Cum inside, I want to feel you fill me up…Please Oliver! Ahh!" Oliver shouted a garbled form of my name as he released inside me while I deliberately squeezed my entrance, embracing the jerking manhood. I whimpered as cum instantly filled me up. My inner walls clenched onto the warm substance.

My body squirmed as I felt more of Oliver's essence enter me, "Oliver…"

The body of my lover slumped down and crashed onto me. We both panted heavily and without even bothering to clean up, we closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He didn't even pull out and I unconsciously smiled as I squirmed to get comfortable only to feel the softening cock of my love being hugged by my inner walls.

****  
>XXX<p>

Poppy beamed at me as she spoke.

"Well Harry, you're all better. You can go home but take it easy," I nodded in agreement and squeezed Oliver's hand who was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Thanks Poppy, "I stood up and hugged the loving matron. I stepped back and my boyfriend dragged me close to his body.

"No problem at all Harry," She then turned to Oliver, "Now, remember to take care of Harry, okay?" Oliver nodded albeit slight confused. Before he could say another word she continued, "After all, you wouldn't want to damage your precious little snitch," she leered with a twinkle in her eyes. Oliver and I just blinked blankly at her.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "When a wizard is in a state of stress, he tends to not pay attention to spell casting. He could get an easy spell wrong and not cast it right…such a simple silencing spell," She put more emphasis at the last part and stared at us knowingly.

I turned bright red, an amazing contrast with my midnight black hair. Embarrassment flooded me and I struggled to get some form of speech out to the scrutinizing matron.

"Oh," I turned to Oliver to see his mouth in a small _o_ shape. I then opened my mouth with an angry face directed at my lover.

"_Oh?_ All you can say is oh?"


End file.
